The present invention relates to an exercising mechanism, and more particularly to an exercising mechanism having a selective coupling assembly for selectively coupling the handle portion thereof.
Ordinary cycle exercisers are in the nature of a stationary, one-wheel cycle, with a pedal-driven apparatus applying work to a resistance wheel of some kind. In recent years, the cycle exercisers include elongated levers with handgrips. The elongated levers can pivot about the wheel axle and are connected to a crank ring which causes rotation of the energy absorbing wheel.
Several examples of such a cycle exerciser are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 to Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244 to Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,789 to Brilando, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,790 to Szymski, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,544 to Sasakawa. All the lever arms of the above-mentioned patents are directly coupled to the crank ring or the like so that the lever arms should be rotated in concert with the wheel axle. This is not optional when the users would like to have the exercise for only the muscles of the legs and the lower torso.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cycle exerciser.